


you are my favorite love story

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no idea, I promise this is Fluff, Romance, i'll try, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: Yoohyeon spends most of her free time in a library cafe where a woman Yoobin shares the same exact hobby she has, reading books while eating macarons. When her friend (the owner of the place) decided to put up a competition, Yoohyeon and Yoobin has been decided to be in one group and spend their every day side by side, reading, writing, eating and maybe falling in love.





	you are my favorite love story

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:
> 
> 2yoo au where they constantly bump into each other in the library and since theyre already familiar with each other, they spend both of their days reading together which turns into dates and its all fluff i bet they do this irl

"You know where to catch me."  
Yoohyeon tapped her shoulder before vigorously putting on her shoes. She didn't even let her friend to protest and ran towards her favorite place. Does she need to run? No. But walking is pretty much a waste of time. The library will close at 8 o'clock in the evening and she still hasn't reached the street yet. To start, it's not even far from where she's staying. She just want to waste no time and open a few books and start reading. 

By the time she reached the place, it's already 5:37 and she starts computing for the remaining time she has left to sit and read. If you're wondering why can't she just borrow the books, she'll ignore you and continue on talking to the person on the entrance. 

The lights are very welcoming, it's warm and cozy. In addition to that, they offer food and drinks which are easy to clean if you ever mess up or trip. Fortunately, nobody had a disaster yet, with the clean floor and a huge room that smells nice, no one ever managed to ruin something so beautiful. 

"I told you to stop rushing. You can always borrow books, Yoo." The red-haired woman in front of her checked her card. She's tall, yet smaller than her. Her smile is beautiful and she always welcome every visitor with it so Yoohyeon smiled back. "You can stop flirting now, I'm not a book." 

"Shut up, Minji." She eyed the room before giving her friend another annoyed look, as a joke. She could never be annoyed with a beautiful woman. "Hurry up please, I want to sit now."

"Yes, Your Highness." Minji handed her her card. "Same order?" Yoohyeon nodded before walking further inside. Her eyes darted on the books organized on each shelf. She pulled out the chair on aisle 3 and put down her bag on the table, slowly, not wanting to disturb the people reading near her. She didn't sat down and walked towards the shelfs. Yesterday, she finished a book so today will be another start of her adventure into a universe she has never been to before. 

While running her fingertips against the backbones of the unread books, she bumped into someone doing the same. She bowed before looking up and apologizing. 

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." The stranger has her head down when she looked up. Her short black hair and eyeglasses making Yoohyeon to not say anything and just appreciate the woman in front of her who is obviously too nice. "You're tall." 

Yoohyeon shakes her head before giving her a smile. "I get that a lot. Do you have anything you want me to get for you?" 

The other one shyly nodded before raising her finger to point at another level of the shelf. Yoohyeon turns and tiptoed to be able to grab it without making it fall. She smiles as she hands it to the stranger. 

"Thank you…" The stranger trails off, waiting for her to speak.

"Yoohyeon."

"Thank you, Yoohyeon. I'm Yoobin." This person offered her hand and it took Yoohyeon a few seconds to do the same and shake her hand. Yoobin walked out of the stack of shelves and left Yoohyeon in a daze, with her visuals. 

By the time Yoohyeon picked a book to start, Minji is already sitting next to her. With a confused look on her face, she questioned the woman. She's always sitting at the reception, she's never really the type of owner who will deliver the order to the customers themselves. 

"I know that look. Don't worry, my father wanted to do the shift for me." Minji muttered, her eyes scanning the front page of the book Yoohyeon picked. She smiles before meeting her eyes. "It's wonderful, isn't it? Being able to go to another world without physically moving from this seat." 

Yoohyeon hummed before flipping the first page on the novel. She didn't mind the stare Minji is giving her and began reading the words inked on the page. She paused the second she heard a sip from her friend and turned her head to her, catching a familiar face across the room. 

"I thought red haired women are your type next to novels." Minji spoke, her eyes fixed on Yoobin. Yoohyeon slapped her arm before taking a bite on her macaron. 

"You aren't wrong." Yoohyeon spoke. She's never the type of person to lie about the obvious things. In fact, Yoohyeon likes Minji. Used to like her more than now before. She even confessed to her back when she still has a brunette hair but was thrown into the rejected-by-Minji club soon after talking. The memory of Yoohyeon buying Minji a necklace the day she confessed always creeps up into her mind and she just shrugs it off, not wanting to remember how Minji giggled and rejected her while complimenting her courage. She's already moved on and now a very close friend of Minji, with each of them teasing each other about the past. "But have you seen the way her eyes sparkle?" 

Minji stopped on munching and poked Yoohyeon's cheek which surprised the other. She stared into her eyes and leaned closer, scanning the taller's pupils before backing away and rolling her eyes. "You told me that before. Can't believe you're going to use it again on other girls. Think of a greater one next time, Yoo." 

"I told you that before and I meant it. Plus," Yoohyeon proudly put down the novel she's reading and leaned really close to Minji. Her breath touching the other's warm cheek. Eyes exchanging gaze. "Your eyes still sparkle the best among everyone else. They never lose its beauty." 

Minji giggled before pushing Yoohyeon and standing up. She grabbed her food and drink before telling her friend that she'll drive her home tonight. 

"Don't even try to stay overtime. We need to close the place on time, I have an exam to study for tonight." 

Yoohyeon nodded, not minding what she said about driving her home. It's not like it's new to them. One of the things she likes about Minji is her personality. She's always been the sweetest person even if you barely know each other. She always look after her friends and family, even her pet gets the unlimited love. She thinks that she has always like her and it will never change. 

Getting back into reading is easy for her. She feels powerful, like jumping into dimensions just by meeting the words on the book. Her fingers tap silently on the wood as she keeps on reading, totally forgetting the real world she's in and enjoying the future timeline of the novel she's in right now. She didn't even notice the people who are slowly disappearing. By the time she realized she was getting into the book, it was already past 8. She wondered why Minji hasn't showed up in front of her scolding her again but when she circles her gaze around her surrounding, she saw her friend talking to Yoobin. 

"Come on. I'll show you both outside." Minji walked towards her and gestured for her to grab her things. "You, I warned you not to overtime. I'm getting sick of Bora texting me asking me where you are when everyone knows where you stay after school." 

Minji's scolds are nothing. It's true that she likes hearing those but it's not the reason she stays late at this place. This library slash cafe is like a healing inn. It's peaceful and will let you forget your current problems, at least for Yoohyeon. She too has an exam to study for but she already is proud of her knowledge that she won't bother opening her notes for it and just head straight to bed once she comes home. Speaking of Bora, she felt a huge amount of adoration for her roommate. She knows how much Yoohyeon loves reading and she doesn't mind letting her spend the day in a library, although it can get a little late which she will be scolded about later, she knew. 

"Yoohyeon, Yoobin, I saw you two gave each other introductions earlier so I'm skipping that. You two spend every day in here so it's not weird to be friends and just sit at the same table right?" Minji told me, grabbing her car key from her bag. Her father seems like he already left and Minji probably asked to stay so she can drive Yoohyeon back home. 

Yoobin smiled, giving Minji a nod before Yoohyeon could ever protest against her idea. Minji looks proud, like she won something but Yoohyeon shrugged it off. "You just don't want to walk to different tables while handing out foods." 

"Bingo, Yoohyeon. Now, get in, we're going home." Minji opened the car door and asked Yoohyeon to sit in which the younger one complied. She watched as Minji also gestured for Yoobin to get in at the backseat. At first, Yoobin hesitated and shook her head. "Yoobin, if you've told me you live in the same block as me, you know I will always drive you back home. So get your ass inside my car, it's cold." 

Yoobin laughed before shoving herself inside, making herself comfortable. Yoohyeon could not stop looking at how her hand fidgets with the strap of her backpack. Yoohyeon sighed before speaking next to the woman who just sat and put both of her hands on the wheel. 

"Minji's a hag but don't let it scare you." With that, Yoohyeon received an arm slap from the red-haired woman. She groaned in pain and before she even knew, they already in front of their dorm. Minji asked for her to stay so she could open the door for her herself and Yoohyeon let her. It's always like this. Minji opening the car door, Minji driving her home and sometimes to school, Minji giving her extra macaron, Minji being nice and sweet. There's no reason not to fall in love with her gestures. "Come on, I could see Bora waving from the balcony." 

Yoohyeon looked up to where Minji is pointing and saw a woman crazily waving her arms to their directions. A stranger walked behind her and gave her the look which made her embarrass that only lasted a second before she starts waving and jumping on that matter. Yoohyeon facepalmed before turning around, meeting Minji's eyes.

"I'm having that thing you call second hand embarrassment. Anyway, thank you again, oldie. I'll see you at the literature class tomorrow." Yoohyeon hung her bag on her shoulder and leaned down, looking through the window of the backseat and saw Yoobin already eyeing her leave. "I guess I'll see you again if you always drop by their library." 

She saw Yoobin smile and with that, she bid her last farewell for the day. She watched as Minji drives away before shyly walking to her and Bora's room. She was greeted by a tight hug which she gave back before she suffocates. 

"I wasn't gone for too long." Yoohyeon dropped her things on their couch. Bora opened the fridge and took out a pizza box and started heating it. She threw a soda can towards Yoohyeon's direction but she didn't even realize it until she felt a cold metal hitting her pants. 

"It's almost 9 in the evening. Stop making me worry." Bora sat down but she stood up again to take out the box and put it on their table. Nobody has touched the pizza yet so Bora probably waited for her to arrive home before starting to eat. 

"You should've told me to buy us some dinner. You know I would." Yoohyeon commented as she grabbed on a piece of pizza. Bora didn't reply and started going on about how her day went, starting from how a dog almost chase her and how scared she was, to how she cried at a movie and made her worry for Yoohyeon more since she always cry next to her. "You're such a clingy roommate, this isn't what I was expecting when they said I will get the best dancer in the university sleeping under the same roof as I am." 

"I know you love me." Yoohyeon didn't disagree. Bora always cook for her which she is very thankful for. She was used to convenience store food, deliveries, cup noodles, and bread from Minji's family's bakery. On top of that, Bora cleans the whole dorm. She's very organized, except with her voice which she keeps on messing up with the volume. Yoohyeon's grateful that their neighbours can't hear her loud speaking voice every morning when Bora's grumpy especially on Mondays.

"Unfortunately, I got used to your company so it'll be really saddening to say 'no i don't love you', will it not?" Yoohyeon fell on the couch, her hand massaging her tummy. Bora started cleaning their mess, lifting the empty box and the cans and puts them in the trash. 

"Don't you have any homework to do? Don't sleep on the couch, your body will start hurting when you wake up." The smaller one slapped Yoohyeon's leg, making her to furiously stand up and be reminded of her exam tomorrow. She groans, forcefully messing her hair and grabbing her bag to start studying. 

Her attention spam is so less than what people are expecting of her. She's only interested in reading what others had work on, not her own writing which is why it's difficult for her to understand the things she wrote. She keeps on sighing while spinning the pen between her fingers and her head falling on her study table. She was about to fall asleep when she felt her phone vibrates, shaking her sleepiness when she scanned the screen. It was Minji who sent her a text that says, 'i know you're planning to sleep now without studying. i'll treat you anything tomorrow if you pass the literature exam. have a good night, yoo'. She smiles, of course, Minji is the type of person who will encourage you with food. She sighs then started going over the lesson again and again, memorizing the important details of the stories they've read for class and some dialogues that might be genuine to the plot until she fell asleep on that exact position, with her cheek meeting up with the table and her pen still stuck between her fingers. 

"How well did you do?" The woman leaning against their lockers shot up a question. Her hands juggling a crumpled paper, probably full of math equations from the class earlier than their literature one. "Not that we both know but was it difficult for you?" 

"Studying late seems to work for me." Yoohyeon snapped her head to Minji who's enjoying her toy of a paper. 

"Telling you that I'll treat you seems to work." Minji finally stopped and threw the paper at the trash bin near them. "Come on, you're not the only one I'll be treating today."

Yoohyeon was about to ask but Minji already has her hand wrapped around her wrist and dragging her outside the gate where a familiar figure is waiting for them.

"Yoobin! Did you wait long?" Minji asked. Yoobin lowered her head and greeted them before answering. 

"No, maybe just 10 minutes." Minji nodded, and Yoohyeon was just standing there, listening to them talk about their exams. "Why are you treating me today again?" 

Minji ignored her and opened the door to the diner which is just next to their bakery. She saw her father over the counter and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. They own three buildings, this one as a diner that is already serving great food for two years. The bakery next to it which is the oldest out of all three which has been erected for almost 5 years already and the library cafe which is just a year old. Minji might be one of the richest student in their university but she's also one of the sweetest, no wonder everyone loves her. 

"So to answer your question, I have a preposition for the both of you." Minji muttered, her glass now empty after she drank the water inside it. Yoohyeon pointed her finger to herself, surely as confused as Yoobin next to her. "Yes, you too, Yoo." Both Yoohyeon and Yoobin raised their eyebrows together and Minji facepalmed. They're both Yoo's. "Okay, Hyeonie and Binnie, got it." 

Their food arrived and Minji smiled at the one who served it. She thanked him before focusing back on her two friends again which are looking at each other, still covered with confusion. 

"We will be having a writing contest in celebration of our library cafe. I want you two to participate as a pair since that's the minimum requirement." Minji spoke, already spinning her fork around the pasta she's about to munch on. 

"Writing contest? Isn't the library supposed to be the place where you read?" Yoohyeon asked, leaning back on the comfortable seat they are sitting on. 

"You know what they say about writing? In order to write books, you have to read books. We wanted to showcase that readers can also create their own universe after jumping into lots for reading novels." Minji continued to answer her, her gaze still fixated on the food in front of her. 

"I'm interested," Yoobin trailed off, "but why pair?" Yoohyeon looked at her and nodded. Why does it have to be as pair? Why her and Yoobin? It's not like she doesn't want to pair with her but she's just wondering why. 

"Minimum of two participants in one group. Maximum of four. Come on, familiar faces surface in that place, I'm sure you know them without knowing their names. It'll be a great start of friendships." 

"What's the prize?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to be practical which made Yoobin scoff. "There must be something right?"

"We'll give out one book each participant and we'll also publish your work." Minji knows she's great at convincing her friends who are already looking at her with interests in their eyes. "Plus, all the participants can have one free macaron during the time of the whole writing session."

Yoohyeon widened her eyes and immediately turned her head towards Yoobin. "We're in, right? Tell me you're in."

Yoobin laughed at her and nodded. "We're in for the macarons first, books second, published work third." 

Yoohyeon raised both her arms in the air and a waiter thought she's going to request something in which Minji helped her to clear the misunderstanding. 

"I didn't tell you about the prize money but there will be consolations for everyone." Minji spoke and Yoobin just watched her. Yoohyeon didn't care much about it and just nodded. 

"Macarons are free, that's enough already." Yoohyeon commented and they continued eating. 

When it's about time to go, Yoohyeon grabbed her phone and asked Yoobin for her digits. They gladly gave each other their numbers and just when they're about to call a cab, a familiar vehicle stopped in front of them. 

"Sup cuties wanna ride?" The red haired woman played with her own eyebrows. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and Yoobin laughed at the sight. "Just get in, I want to go home now."

And with that, they sat at the backseat and talked about the competition before dropping Yoohyeon to her dorm. She bid farewell and quickly made it into their place where Bora was loudly cooking dinner for her and someone else who she's not familiar with. 

"Yoohyeon! Dinner's almost ready, so go change now."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not sure how long will this be but i'm sure it'll be all worth it <3


End file.
